Alice's Black Butler
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Suffering as the personal maid for the two Jokers, she feels that they don't understand the pain she endures as their maid, and when she wins a card game against Black, she knows just how to make him suffer. Read please? :3
1. Her Butler: Defeated

Tired. That's all Alice was, tired. After working as a maid for the two Jokers for what felt like eternity, she collapsed in her bedroom, having changed out of the skimpy maids dress and slutty high heels that Black forcibly makes her wear while she works in the prison. She had blisters that made her feet ache with every step. She practically broke down in tears earlier due to the large blister on her feet, and Black didn't notice, or care. Vivaldi was right, a man wouldn't notice until a girl is reduced to tears. "Hey..." a voice murmured through her bedroom, as she sat up and looked towards the tall prison warden glaring at her with his single ruby red eye and the smiling circus ring master, who smiled warmly. "You're not done yet, whore. Just because you get a fucking holiday tomorrow gives you no damn excuse to slack now" the warden growled, his voice ringing in the girls mind. That voice. That one voice. She despised it. "Are you listening, whore?" he spat, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her up. She had had enough. "Yeah yeah, whatever..." she yawned bitterly, slapping the hand off her wrist, before rubbing her eyes. He didn't understand what hell she goes through being a maid for them. He didn't understand how tired she was. "White, can we play a game? I need to change the seasons..." she looked towards the kind jester who smiled. "Of course-" he felt tugging at the end of his sleeve, and looked down towards the small jester children. "Joker! The lions got loose!" they cried, and Alice could faintly hear the distant sound of roaring and elephant wails. The ringmasters smile immediately warped into worry as he ran off towards the circus tent. The warden merely scoffed. "Well, bitch, lets play..." he growled, taking the cards and shuffling them with a scowl. Alice shook her head, wanting to wait for White. Whenever she played with Black, he ended up cheating, or inforcing some sort of punishment. "Come on, whore. It will most likely be fucking hours till the prick gets back" he sighed. "If you win, I'll tell the fucking clown to change the damned season, but if I win..." a dark smirk crossed his face, causing Alice to flinch. "If I win, then I get to have my own fucking way with you, you fucking ingrate..."

She gulped slightly, looking to the cards he dealt. "And if I win...?" she stammered. "Which you won't..." he smirked. Ignoring this, Alice continued. "Then I get whatever I want...?" the warden simply shrugged. "Bet what you want, it won't make a difference" Alice nodded, picking up the two cards. "Black Jack, hmm?" The dark warden sat and picked up the cards, keeping a smirk across his face. "Stand" he put bluntly, as she looked over her cards. Drawing a card, she looked them over with a grin. "Stand" she smiled, and the warden cackled. "20! Beat that bitch!" he jeered, slamming the cards onto the wooden table, causing it to shake and rattle violently. With those words, the foreigners jaw dropped, as the warden laughed wildly. "This is great! Now I can fucking have my way with you... I hope you're ready you little whore. I'm going to make you cry and-" "I got 21!" she cried out, with a wide smile. This made the warden freeze, his eye twitching. "WHAT THE- HOW? I MADE FUCKING SURE I HAD THE HIGHEST-" she stared at him with an even more dumbfounded look. "AH HAH! EVEN WHEN YOU CHEATED, I STILL WON!" she put the cards down, as if displaying it as the truth, as proof of her victory. "I did it! I won! That means, I can get whatever I want right?" she smiled, having unmasked the wardens cheating ways and shoving it back in his face. And the warden nodded, not paying half attention to what was going on. "Then.. I want..." she thought back. This was a rare chance and opportunity, a glimpse of hope for her. She knew the perfect thing. The perfect way to make him feel the pain she felt. "What do you want, whore?" he shouted, still fuming from his loss. The perfect thought came to mind, making a smile cross her face. "I want you to be my personal maid for a month..."


	2. Her Butler: Trickster

The warden froze, a look of disbelief etched across his face has he felt his eye twitch. "M-MAID? WHAT THE FUCKING- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING WHORE?" he screeched at the top of his lungs, his ruby red eye twitching with anger, in disbelief as the young foreigner simply sat there with a wide grin on her face. "Yes, and if-"

"YOU FUCKING INGRATE, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED A MAID?" he shouted, now up in her face, with a deathly glare that she was sure the Devil himself always wore. "Because, you said anything! And you've been working me like a dog since I got here! I am tired, and cranky, and you never hear me out, so you're getting a taste of your own medicine for the month! Starting tomorrow!" the man simply pulled back, a wicked smirk spread across his face. "And if I refuse, ingrate?" he sneered, causing a smile to form on the rosy lips of the foreigner, as she chuckled gently to herself, standing from the seat, and re ordering the cards. "Then, you have to work in the circus under White for an entire year. Pick your poison" she grinned. "You have 10 seconds. Go. 10, 5, 3-" "Fine! I'll fucking be your fucking butler!" he spat, teeth clenched and fist in tight balls. This made Alice smile, pushing the Joker lightly outside of her room. "Starting tomorrow! Make sure you give me a wake up call~ And get ready for hell!" she laughed, slamming the door, ignoring any further objections from the now pissed warden.

-x-

The next morning, Alice slept in, snuggled deep beneath the crimson red and jet black checkered blankets and white sheets, her head buried into the softness of the black pillow. She felt as if she were slowly drifting on a cloud, slowly swaying gently in her sleep, her breathing easy as the blankets rose and fell gently as she breathed. It felt good to her aching muscles. Her legs seemed to twitch from soreness, and she slept like a dead corpse, not moving.

It was peaceful, that is until the sound of a door slamming open made her jolt up from that peace and comfort she was indulging in. "WAKE UP, BITCH!" the warden shouted, in his usual attire. Then she remembered! He was now her slave for the month. "I expected that wake up call 2 hours ago, Black. Tsk..." she sighed, chuckling inside her head at the look he gave her. "I'm sorry, you're royal bitchiness..." he growled. "Drop the cursing, and please prepare my bath!" she cheered, and he mumbled, waving a hand in reply, heading to the bath. "Black. Come back." he turned on his heel, and faced her again, his wine red eye flickered with distant hatred and misery. Oh, this would be BRILLIANT. "I didn't hear you~" with that, he raised an eyebrow. "What the f- What are you talking about?" he murmured, knowing it would be bad if he swore. She moved a strand of her hair back, and laughed. "Wheres the 'Yes, Mistress'?" Blacks eye twitched, as he felt his anger rise. "You're going to stand there until you say it!" she smirked. It took 10 minutes of silence, before he finally gave in. "Y-Yes... Miss... Mistre... Mistress..." he choked out, practically wanting to bite his tongue off after saying it. She smirked, as he left to draw her bath. "Oh, and you must wear this!" she grinned, walking to her closet and pulling out the one thing Black feared. A dark crimson red maid dress with a black round collar and black lace edgings hung from a blue collar. The apron was pure snow white with black lace edgings, and stopped at high thigh, with a low V cut front, black strings tying that part together. "Fuck. No" he breathed, his anger now boiling over at the sight of the horrid dress. Alice frowned, and threw it at him anyway. "Wear it, or I'll tell White you're working the circus for a year" she glared into his glares. It was a Sudden Death glare down, until the man finally gave in. "FINE FINE!" he shouted, stomping off toward his bedroom, slamming the door closed loudly. This brought a smile to her face. She was going to enjoy the next 31 days immensely!

-x-

"Your bath is ready... Mistress..." he murmered, bowing, and gesturing his hand towards the door of the bathroom. She could feel the warm steam come from the room, and it made her muscles ache for the warmth of the water to soothe the sore pains. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, locking it, although she knew even that wouldn't stop him. She smiled, dipping one foot into the warm soapy water. The warmth wrapped around her leg, making her melt into the lukewarm water, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips, as she slouched into a lounging position, the warm water engulfing her sore body, bringing pleasure. This was truly heaven...

Black rummaged through the girls bedroom, picking up books, and various articles of closing, slipping some in his pocket for later blackmail.. He put the others back into the drawers, slipping certain bras and panties into his pocket with a smirk, before a thought came to mind. A dark thought. Chuckling, he quickly put this plan into action, with no second thoughts.

Finally, after about an hour, the sound of water draining echoed in the wide bathroom, as the girl stepped out, drying her sun kissed hair thoroughly, wrapping one around her petite body, before stepping outside, and fleeing back towards her bedroom. She opened the door slowly, and closed it behind her. She smiled at her now clean room, and twirled around a bit just enjoying the cleanliness. She smiled happily as she looked into her dressers for clothes to change into. Opening the top, she noticed it was empty. 'Maybe he did laundry as well...' she thought, opening the other. Empty. Opening another, she found that one empty as well. There was nothing! Not even underwear! That trickster took all her clothes! Fuming, she only knew one person who would do this. "BLACK!"

-x-

End Chapter 2!

Credit to this chapter goes to _Stara-chi_ for the brilliant idea of Black being _SLIGHTLY_ devious... Anyway, it's late. White will be in the next one a little more, hopefully in a romantic way? You won't know unless you read! ;D ***Dances around to What's Up People? - Maximum The Hormone***


	3. Her Butler: Twins

The foreigner marched down the halls of the prison, soaking wet, ignoring the stares from the prisoners as they whistled or even tried to grab the only clothing that hid her. The small towel was tightly wrapped around her slender body as she stormed, face red with embarrassment, but she was far to furious to care. "BLACK!" the girl shouted, her head darting towards any sounds. The cold prison air felt like thousands of jabbing needles into her creamy skin, but as she walked, she quickly got used to it, but the smooth stone cold feeling against her bare feet made her feet feel numb as she left puddles of water behind her. "Black! I swear to god when I find you!" she shouted, and heard the cracking of a whip nearby. She looked down the hall, noticing the redheaded Joker, his back facing her, back in his prison attire, ordering a long line of prisoners into their cells. The nerve of that bastard! She quickly made her way towards him, thinking of what she could possibly say to him, but only one thing came to mind. He turned around, and as he did so, a swift movement stopped him from saying whatever was about to come out of his mouth. A red stain throbbed on the mans cheek, as he stared at her, bewildered by what he had done. "YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK OR I SWEAR I'LL-" the Joker placed a pointer finger over her lips, as to silence her, as he rubbed his swollen cheek with his other hand. "Miss Alice, that really hurt... And I'm afraid I do not understand, but..." she realized what happened now.

She had slapped White!

Oh god, and thinking back to her words, he probably took it in the wrong direction. "...I take it you and Black were doing some things of rather... mature nature?" he asked, a slight glare narrowing in his crimson red orbs. Her face turned about thirteen times more scarlet then it was before, as she shook her head in utter denial. "NO! NO NO NO NO! Just- GOD NO!" she covered her face, in utter disbelief in what she had done, and said. "I swear that's not it, White! I just- He took my- and and..." she felt frustrated tears sting her eyes, as the jesters cold glare turned into a more softer look. "Come on, Miss Alice... We can't have you out here in just a towel, you'll catch a cold" he sighed, slinging an arm around the girls shoulder, pulling her close to his warmer form as they walked. As they walked, Alice wasn't too sure how to react, but the warmth felt good against her skin. She felt her arms cling to the jesters torso, as if to take the warmth from him. The redhead simply smiled as he led the young girl to his bedroom.

Opening the door, his bedroom revealed a similar black and red checkered bed, with dark gray boards and Jester hat lamps, with the usual stone hard floors. "Take a seat, Alice, and please keep your eyes shut while I change..." the man almost ordered, as she took a hesitant seat on the mans bed. The ring master threw the prison guard hat across, where it landed on a small nail, making it hang perfectly from the nail as he rummaged through some clothes. Alice closed her eyes briefly, and kept thinking what she could possibly do to Black to make him pay. He was her servant after all, there was a number of things that she could do.

"White, what's something that Black ultimately hates?" she questioned, as he pulled out a gray t shirt and placed it gently on the bed beside her, and drawing his red sash as well. "Something Black really hates? Why would you want to know that, Miss Alice?" the politer Joker asked, as he took a seat beside her. She opened her eyes, and blushed, realizing he still remained shirtless, his striped pants and checkered man skirt the only clothes on him. "Because, we made a deal that if I won him in Black Jack, he would be my servant for a month, and if he disobeyed, he would work for you for a year..." she sat there, explaining the entire story of what had happened the night before. He nodded, and once her story was done, he chuckled. "Why didn't you ever tell me the work was too much... I'm pretty sure we could have worked out some sort of... arrangement..." she raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "A-Arrangement?" he simply chuckled. "Or were you too scared to come speak to me?" he offered a warm smile, as he stood. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Alice. I'm your friend" he extended a hand towards her. Somehow, that wasn't very reassuring. She knew he was dangerous, and all the other role holders knew that quite well, but the way he was now, it shook the doubt away, as she cautiously took his extended hand. As she rose to her feet, she slipped over one of the various puddles of water. Her hands immediately latched onto the mans shoulders as he ended up falling backwards as she fell into him. She felt cold air around her, as she opened her eyes, she realized her upper half was fully exposed, and pressed against the flat and hard chest of the jester, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Clown bastard, whats with all the-" the missing Black Joker suddenly appeared in the doorway, as if on cue, and stared at the two, the bare chested jester and the towel covered foreigner. She could see his eye twitch at the scene, as she realized that her towel now rested at her lower body, as she laid on top of the ring master! The jester examined his oddly dressed twin before howling out in laughter, as the darker red head merely fumed at the two, while Alice blushed furiously. How would she make it out of this one?

-x-

**I had to throw in an awkward moment eventually, and I would have no more of a golden time then this one here! xD I could totally picture that happening, except kinky Alice might do it on purpose... 3**

**Anyway, that is another chapter up. I'm sorry if it's short, I have exams to study for, so not very much time to write. On a final note, any suggestions? Leave a comment in the Reviews! 3 Thank you for reading until now! Virtual cookies for everyone! x3 *Rolls around on ceiling***


	4. Her Butler: Secretly Sweet

Black stared at them, his eyes wide and alert. White remained beneath her, laughing wildly as Alices face turned into a huge tomato. "T-This is all a misunderstanding!" she cried, knowing if she sat up, her chest would be viewable to both jester and warden.

And if she knew anything about the two, its that they would happily just rip the towel off her and have their way with her. She remained on top of the kinder jester, who's laughter had died down after hearing her thought. The warden, who stormed off in an angry rage, caused her to panic. She could hear him shouting many words from his colorful vocabulary. "B-Black! Wait!" she cried, only to have the jester wrap his arms around her waist. This made her head snap away from the door and look to the red wine eye of the man beneath her, who smirked.

"Forget him Alice..." he moved his hands against her bare back, tracing his pointer finger down her spine, causing her to shiver and blush, as she felt his arms wrap around her petite waist. "And stay with me..." he purred, kissing her neck seductively, licking her neck with his warm, languid tongue. She bit back a moan, and felt her mind go hazy, as his other hand slid down her side. What was she doing? Black was pissed! Oh, forget Black... This felt good, didn't it? No! She needed to talk to Black!

Snapping back to reality at a sudden loud crash outside the bedroom, she shook him off, quickly prying from the man and picking up her towel, having now successfully pulled the towel up to cover her body, before dashing after the man. The Joker stared at her as she ran. This would not due. It didn't make any sense to him. He would have to speak with her later.

"B-Black! Please!" she called, only to have the warden ignore her pleas. Why was he so mad? Why did he freak out like that? "Black, please!" she cried out, stopping as he continued to walk away. She gripped her towel tightly, before facing the warden, her eyebrows knitted together in a straight line. "AS YOUR MASTER, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

He turned to face her, gesturing with his hand to follow him. She felt her face flush, as she followed behind him, feeling a bit foolish for what she said. The eyes of the prisoners watched them as they walked to the wardens bedroom. "Hurry up, whore" he growled, slamming the door open, and hurling a small stool towards her feet. "Sit" he ordered, and rummaged through his closet. Alice took a seat, holding her towel tightly.

"Forget him, Alice..."

She could feel the cold and wet area of her neck where White kissed, and she felt a blush form on her face, as the warden returned with a black dress, that almost looked like a night gown. Either way, she was surprised. One, that he would care that much to give her clothes back after he took that risk to steal her clothes, and two, that he even had dresses in his closet! "Here" he growled, dropping it in her hands. "Black... Why do you have dresses in your closet? Do you crossdress as a guilty pleasure?" she laughed, causing the man to turn, and snap. "Enjoy this while you can, MISTRESS... The moment this month ends, your a** is mine. Now go try that on" he muttered, sitting on his bed.

She simply nodded, and was about to, when she realized he was still here. "Could I have some privacy?" she asked, frowning slightly. "This is my bedroom, go someplace else!" he shouted back. "Turn around!" she pleaded, wanting just to get out of the towel. The man glared, and sighed, turning in the other direction. She quickly dropped the towel and threw the dress on, tying the strings together to get the dress fitting properly.

It just went off her shoulders, and had long black sleeves, which clung tightly to her upper arms, but grew bigger as they flowed down. The elastic of the top of the dress clung to the sides of her shoulders, keeping a tight grip, but easily letting her move her arms. It was tight and frame fitting around her slender waist, and flowed down to her ankles. It was fitting, an comfortable. Not to mention warm. "Happy now?" he asked, turning. She nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Black~" he simply rolled his eyes in reply, and pushed her out. "I'll make up for this kindness later" he muttered. She turned, at these words. "Meaning?"

He smirked. "You'll see..." he jeered, before closing the door, leaving the puzzled Alice outside. As she walked, she realized something a little... embarrassing. He had not given her any underwear! And she was now in a dress with no under garments. "BLACK!" she shouted, only to hear wild laughter from inside in response.

-x-

**Short chapter. I have exams to study for (Bed to sleep in xD) and I think Black is going to make Alices life a living hell best he can. Maybe he'll give in? Will be figure out what's going on in Whites crazy head? Stay Tuned! x3**


	5. Update!

I know I haven't been updating at all in many months. I'M SO SORRY TT^TT Just stuff has been going down, but I promise I'll have some new chapters up this week if I can squeeze some time in! If anyone has any requests, I'll do them! Anything to make it up for you all! I'll also try to update Alice's Black Butler more, since I have some new ideas for it… *Evil thoughts swirling* Anyway, thank you for people who have supported my stories and followed them! *Bow bow* Thank you so much! Dx


	6. Her Butler: Victim

White was in his room, lounging on the black and red checkered pattern of his bed spread, a dagger spun between his fingers, as he glared into the ceiling. Something was clearly on the jesters mind. Something was wrong with him. His single red eye stared at this one small crack in the ceiling, as if he were having a staring contest with it, and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

'As your master I command you to stop!'

The girls' words echoed in his head. What had he done wrong? Memories flooded back into his memory, how she had accidentally fallen on him, how soft her skin felt against his lips. And that one man, his counterpart, his partner in crime… Why was he getting so much attention?

The one who slandered her good name, and her essence of a foreigner? Him, who constantly looked for ways to tease her and mock her, who called her 'whore' or 'ingrate' or even 'slut' on occasion. What had gone wrong? Why would she go for the one who constantly put her down, while he was kind, sweet, and made her feel better? How could this be? His eye twitched with irritation, and he felt his teeth clench in anger, as he hurled the dagger into his discarded belt, hitting the little mask with dead on accuracy.

Laughter could be heard from the kitchen, as the foreigner watched Black trying to cook. "How the hell do you open one of these? It's fucking impossible!" the darker warden exclaimed, in his new dress Alice picked out especially for him, the frills and light pink color only intensifying his anger towards the small egg in his hand. "You crack it against the bowl, Black!" she choked out through her laughter. How could he not know how to cook? He had always boasted that he did the cooking while his 'lazy ass bastard of a counterpart' did nothing.

"Let me show you, Black" she sighed, as the dark Joker was about to hurl the egg into a wall. She took his wrists from behind him, and led him through the motions, cracking it gently against the bowl, then pulling it apart gently. Through this process, Black remained silent. "What?" she looked up as the silence went on.

"Are you hitting on me?"

Her eyes widened. "W-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she exclaimed loudly. "And you're still holding me! THIS IS FUCKING SEXUAL HARASSMENT I TELL YOU!" he yelled, shaking her hands off. "WHAT? I WAS HELPING YOU!" she cried, her face reddening further. "You fucking whore! SEXUAL HARASSMENT! You're into those master and slave relationships aren't you? You kinky whore!" he shouted.

"I SWEAR I'M NOT! I WAS ONLY HELPING!" she shouted back, anger and embarrassment rising. To this, she got a wide smirk. "Oh really now?" he drew closer towards her, causing her to step back into a wall. 'Shoot' she thought, as she frantically looked around for an escape. Black grabbed her wrists, and threw them up by her head against the wall, his knee nestled between her legs, making any attempt at escape impossible. "Now, my fucking high ass mistress… I command you" he growled angrily, as he leaned in closer. "You have no god damned power over me, you fucking remember that, whore… " his gaze dropped to her lips, slightly agape with surprise. He leaned in closer, and…

**CLIFFHANGER! Nice way to return to Fanfiction, no? ;D Anyway, gotta run to class! Will update later!**


	7. Her Butler: Challenged

"Oh?"

The ginger haired clown peeked into the kitchen with surprise, causing the wardens actions to come to a dead halt, and the foreigners head to turn. "W-White!" she exclaimed. The jester chuckled. "If you two intend on 'baking', then I suggest you move to a less public room" his comment and smirk only intensified Alices' embarrassment.

She shoved the warden off her, and stormed off. "I expect food in 15 minutes" she ordered towards the frilly looking Joker, who huffed in aggravation, and waved a hand to dismiss her, AND the subject. "Right on it your royal high ass" he yawned, as she left.

"Hey, clowny bastard. Help me cook this bitch some food" he growled, turning to where he had cracked the egg. The jesters mask of a smile dissolved to show the scowl he had been hiding.

"You can't even cook for her? How pathetic are you"

The foul mouthed joker turned slowly to face his counterpart, only to see his amused twisted darker side. "What the FUCK did you just say?" he spat, through gritted teeth, the wooden spoon in his hand snapping like a took pick in his grasp.

The jester laughed, and pointed at the wardens new get up. "Look how soft you've become! Who the hell would obey the likes of a little girl, wearing pink frills and cook? You've changed, Black… And it's because of that girl…"

It was the first time the warden had heard the jester curse. His eyes narrowed towards the clown, and towards the frilled pink and white dress. "I made a fucking bet. And we made it a fucking rule that whoever lost the god damned bet would obey the other, badass warden or bitchy whore. I'm not going against the rules" he sighed.

"The rules are already broken. In the Game, we shouldn't interact with Alice, yet, I think you've fallen in love with our little foreigner" the jester grinned with a smile that sent shivers up the wardens spine. His fists clenched, and his teeth bared, he grabbed the jesters collar, and raised him as high as his strength would allow.

"You take that back you fucking street circus clown" he warned, a deathly tone laced with the poison that would kill someone in just one scratch. The jester smirked. "You know yourself that it's true… Stop trying to run away from the fact that you are actually in love with the girl. No matter how many times you insult her. We all know who the real monster is, Black…" he smirked darkly.

With that, Black released his grip on the counterpart's collar, letting him back down. White brushed the imaginary dust from his shoulders, and checkered manskirt. "I'll cook the brioche, you can deliver it" he chuckled. The warden scowled, and shook his head. "No, I'm fucking cooking. Because it's a rule that I obey her every fucking whim" he scowled, taking another egg in his hand, trying to crack it again. The jester coughed into his arm. "WHIPPED" he spoke into the cough, receiving a dirty look, and finger from the frilly warden. "Don't you have a fucking show to prepare for?"

The jester shrugged, and headed off to his circus. The two jester children greeted him. "Joker!" the boy smiled. "Can we practice the fire loop today?" "No! The flipping cats!" the girl objected, pouting. "Now now, we need to perform every bit for our performance tomorrow" the jester smiled. The two children nodded, and ran to notify the other employees. Now alone, the jester chuckled.

"The true battle starts now, Black… Just you wait" he smirked, removing the card from a pile he held in his sleeve of the Black Joker. With a snap, it burned into ashes into the ground, and was stepped on as the jester headed towards the large tent in the center of the circus to prepare for the show.

**I've made a decision to update daily! ;u; Just so I feel terrible when I miss a day and write better. But I'm going to miss tomorrow most likely because of homecoming... Dx. Anyway, any more suggestions? I'll gladly listen! Thank you so much for support and suggestions! Thank you thank you thank you! *bow bow bow***


	8. Her Butler: Compared

**Yeah, you remember that promise I made to write everyday? I broke it already… T-T I'm a terrible writer and person… To make it all up, I have a Halloween fanfic in mind for Alice and the Jokers. I hope you will read it ^^**

Alice stared at the completed product on Blacks plate, which h had brought to her. The brioche she had asked for… was black. Charred and burnt to a shrivel that wouldn't even pass for anything edible. Even prunes looked more appetizing then the monstrosity that Black had prepared for her, and clearly expected her to eat. He held out the fork once more, as she bluntly refused.

"UNGRATEFUL BITCH! Do you know how much I fucking slaved away at that stove? You're going to fucking eat it and you're going to fucking LIKE IT" he shouted, after she pushed the plate away for what must have been the twenty first time now. "And remove your dress, you made such a mess with the flour" she heaved a sigh. The warden grimaced.

"Why, you have another dress for me?" The foreigner smirked. "Nope, I was going to wash it, but I like the way you're thinking!" she grinned, as the warden glared sharply, struggling to pull off the ridiculous dress. "Eat!" he exclaimed from the inside of the dress.

"No, who would want to eat that?" she complained, taking the fork from his hands just to throw the damned scrap of silver on the ground. The clattering noise rang through the wardens ears, and caused his blood to boil, as he nearly tore the discarded dress in half. He could feel the pressure in his head increasing with every 'Eww' and 'No way am I eating that' . Now with the dress removed, he pulled his black trousers on.

"You will eat that, or you won't eat at all!" he threatened darkly, picking up the plate. "Fine with me" she snapped back. "If that is how you cook, I don't want ANYTHING you cook going down my throat!" With that comment, the warden gave an evil chuckle. The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion. Black leaned in closer, and whispered. "I'll fucking shove something else down your throat" his breath was hot on her ear as he whispered these words seductively close to her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

She pushed the warden away, her face as red as a tomato. Her expression and reaction caused the man to fall back, cackling with delight. "D-Don't laugh about something that indecent!" she exclaimed angrily. That only increased the laughter, which seemed to bounce off the walls and echo in her mind. "My, having dirty thoughts, whore?" he smirked, after calming down. "I fucking meant my god damned fist, but I fucking like the way you're thinking"

The brunette gave an annoyed huff, and stood from where she sat. "Honestly, why can't you be a gentleman like White" she exclaimed towards the shirtless Joker. That caused something to snap inside of him. His eye twitched in irritation. "I'm going to visit the mansion for the Halloween party. Do you think you can manage a cleanup before I get back?"

Her tone sounded like she was trying to teach this to an uneducated child. He forced himself to nod, even though he already had an idea of something to do tonight. The foreigner gave a small smile, and patted his bare shoulder. "Thank you, Black"

-x—

Compared. The warden had been compared to his fool of a counterpart. That itself hurt him a bit on the inside as he forced himself into cleaning around the prison. He had finished Alice's room, the bathroom, the kitchen mess from earlier, even the bastard clowns room. Still, he couldn't forget what she said.

"_Honestly, why can't you be a gentleman like White"_

That made his blood rush, his hatred for the other man grow. But why? He didn't give a damn about her, she might as well run herself off a cliff! She lives in a shooting gallery of danger, and she decides to reside with the most dangerous of shooters in the entire country. What an idiot! A complete fool! But… there was always something about her that seemed to make his heart tick a little faster… something that kept him on edge. He pushed her away in order not to expose his real feelings, or whatever they were… hormones? No, that didn't explain why he was feeling this way.

In a fast motion, he brought his fist down, colliding with the stone floor. At impact, something shattered inside him. It caused his hand to bruise and swell up. When he held it up, it send jolts of pain through his arm. "Broke your hand, you idiot" the jester jeered from behind the warden, back in his usual attire, scrubbing the floors, which he had now punched. "Who fucking asked you street clown?" he glared

"Keep denying it, Black. But remember… you and I are one in the same. I can read you like an open book. And it may not be obvious to our oblivious foreigner, but it's very obvious you're in love with her" he smirked, removing the jingly hat from his head. "Tch" he pulled his swollen wrist away from the jester, and turned his back. "At least I won't be a coward like you when I admit it" he spoke darkly.

The jester scowled, his hands balling into fists. "We'll see about that, won't we, Warden?"

**923 words in 30 minutes. Lordy day! Okay, I was going to upload my new fanfic for Blood and Alice, and it was like, 2000 words right? So when I saved it, I realized I hadn't saved it on my desktop or computer! I LOST 2000 WORDS! Anyway, bio class. Thanks for reading! What do you want to happen next? Comment with a suggestion! I'm all ears!**


	9. Her Butler: Breaking Down

Scrubbing the floors was no easy task, or washing the dishes, or doing anything that applied pressure to the wardens' now broken hand. It began to grow purple and red from its lack of care. He simply applied more pressure, as to show the pain that it didn't bother him. That it wasn't going to stop him, even though he knew he was only making it worse. The afterimages that were his guards stood ever present, keeping watch over the prisoners as he did his laborious work.

"Fucking clown" he growled angrily, only applying more pressure as he scrubbed irritably away at the floors. He seemed to focus on this one spot in the floor, and continuously scrubbed at it, taking his frustrations out on the one spot.

He felt that it was better then slaughtering one of the inmates and making another mess for him to clean. He didn't even look up until he heard the familiar sound of red heeled shoes echoing down the hall. Her eyes were splotchy red, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oi…" he felt a stab of pain where he clock would be at the sight. She didn't even bother looking towards him, and continued down the hall.

"Hey!" he stood, throwing the sponge in his hand down irritably, walking after her. That was when she broke out into a sprint.

He scowled darkly. 'How the fuck does that bitch run in those shoes!' he thought, running after her. "BITCH! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted, his blood racing through him. Her running only fueled the anger that was already boiling within him. Making a dive, he barely snagged her leg, causing them both to fall down to the cold floor with a thud and a slight cry of pain from the young lady.

Forcing himself up, he forced her back into the ground, straddling her waist with his hands gripping her wrists, forcing her down. She thrashed angrily, desperately wanting to be released so she could just find White.

Last thing she wanted was this man… This jerk to see her crying. She'd rather be with White, who would comfort her and hold her until she felt better. He didn't budge, as she slowly began to stop her wild movements, stilling beneath his hold. He was panting above her, not prepared to have been running at all today.

"Let me go…" she whimpered beneath him, frustrated tears pooling in her sky blue eyes. That pang of pain stabbed him in the chest again. What was this damn feeling? Maybe White was right… Maybe he did love the foreigner that laid breathing heavily beneath him. "Tell me what the hell happened" he growled, staring down at her.

"Blood… He…" she stammered, tears freely falling down her cheek now. His eye narrowed dangerously, rage rising inside him. That damned Mafioso, always making things difficult. "What did that little jackass do?" She hesitated. "At the party… He told me he wanted to speak with me privately in his room…" Black already didn't like where this was going. "And he… He…" she gasped for air, sniffling beneath him. He had done a lot to her. Had cunningly caught her off guard at the party, and tried to take her for his own. She could still remember the cold feel of his lips, how his breath was scented with tea mixed with the scent of roses. How his hands had dared tried to slither under her dress.

And how she had pushed him away after he called her a tease, how he had accused her of seducing most every man in Wonderland. Even after what he did. She grew silent. Black could read minds, he knew what the bastard did.

"Where did he touch you?"

Alice looked up in slight confusion. "W-What?" she stammered, her face growing far redder then before. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to touch you everywhere" he spoke huskily, leaning down so they were just breaths away, his lips barely touching hers. "B-Bla—" she was cut off, as his mouth crashed into hers, his hands like iron shackles around her wrists as he did. Shocked, she felt an odd sensation in her chest, a tingling warmness. He forced her mouth open, his tongue exploring her mouth as she moaned slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

Blacks kiss was so much different compared to Bloods kisses. Bloods were cold and forceful, while Blacks were warm, and passionate. When he pulled away, he looked to her, before kissing down her neck, his tongue circling her sensitive flesh toyingly. She gasped at his actions, but made no attempt to stop him.

'He's just teasing me… He's not serious' she reassured herself in her head, as he continued. But he had never kissed her before… Or called her by her name. It was always 'whore' or 'ingrate' or worse occasionally… If there was worse.

And what was worse was she was somehow okay with this… With his lips against hers, his touch, surprisingly gentle coming from the cold and heartless warden of Wonderland. She had barely been paying attention, but as the warden returned to her mouth, she was brought back to reality. He had released her wrists, one caressing her face, and another tangled in her hair. As soon as he pulled away, she pressed a free hand against his lips.

"_Black! What happened to your hand!" _she exclaimed

'Shit…' he hid his throbbing hand. "Nothing" he murmured, staring at her lustfully. "That's not nothing!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "Let's go. You can't work with your hand like that" she breathed out through her panting. "We need to get that looked at and—"

"Alice…? Am I possibly interuppting something?"

Standing in the hallway, leaning against a cell was the one and only White Joker, a smirk playing across his lips at the scene before him. Alice felt her mouth dry, and felt Black freeze above her. "W-White!" she exclaimed, finding her voice.

He chuckled. "No no, please continue! Don't mind me~" he smirked.

**I KNOW. IM LATE. VERY LATE. AND IM SORRY FOR A LAME MESSED UP CHAPTER! I seriously had to bust my ass to get to a computer and start typing this chapter! But I am not gone! I will finish this series eventually, and continue on "A Different Point of View"! I've just been caught up in schoolwork. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! I'll have another up ASAP! ^^**


	10. UPDATE

Hey! It's Tweedlelaney! I know I haven't updated this much. I've been busy with applying for colleges, SAT's, and just life in general.

But fear not, this isn't to say I will be ending the story! I will continue! I know I promised chapters, and it may be a little late, but I will update this! *DETERMINED FACE*

Thank you for following and supporting, God knows I love each and every one of you followers and readers of my fictions! I really want to do something to repay you all for your patience and support, so tell you what. If you private message me and give me a pairing and a rating, and tell me what you want to see, I'll write it, and try to get it up tomorrow

Also, if you have suggestions or ideas, or something you want to see happen in this story, feel free to say so in the reviews and through PM's!

Thank you for sticking with me, it's been a rough time, but I'm trying to come back!

- TweedleLaney -


	11. Her Butler: Threatened

"No no, please continue! Don't mind me~"

The jester smirked darkly, eyeing the warden who sent a menacing glare back in his direction. "Fucking mongrol" Black spat, standing up in front of Alice with a menacing aura becoming more and more obvious.

"Ooh, aren't you scary!" White replied to the warden as he eyed Alice curiously, before walking forward and offering a hand to her.  
>She took it graciously, before looking to the warden. "Black, come on. We need to bandage your hand" Alice insisted. "I told you it's fucking nothing" he growled lowly, as White grabbed his counterparts arm.<p>

"Don't trouble yourself, Miss Alice~ I'll take care of him~ We have some important circus planning to discuss anyway" White beamed, as the warden remained silent, his throbbing hand keeping him silent.  
>"White, I can take care of him myself-" White placed a finger against her lips gently, causing her to stop and blush lightly. "The princess shouldn't lift her finger over something so trite. I'll take care of him, my dear. Please, go ahead and wash up for bed, alright? Dinner will be ready shortly~"<p>

Deciding not to argue with the jester, she heaved a heavy sigh and did as she was told, walking through the prison and out of sight. Once White heard a distant door slam, he looked to his partner, smile everpresent as his eyes darkened. "My my, what was that all about?" he questioned

"None of your fucking business, that's what" Black pulled away from the warden, only for White to face him. Black removed the riding crop from his belt and began lashing out at the warden, wildly swinging it at him in hopes of landing at least one hit on the clowny bastard.  
>Seeming to dodge them all with no effort, White removed three daggers and defended himself against his mad counterpart, wincing ever so little as one blow hit him in the shoulder of his jacket.<p>

Soon, wincing turned into mad laughing as he struck back, wildly in ways Black had never even seen. As he tried to defend himself, White sent his crop flying out of his hands and to the floor a good ten meters behind him. 'SHIT!'

"Don't you get it? I'm supposed to be the liar, Black... That certainly wasn't nothing" grabbing his dopplegangers wounded hand tightly in his own, he forced the warden down on his knees as he squeezed as hard as he could on his nearly broken fingers, causing a few bones to crack loudly, and the warden to shout many obscenities.

And with the daggers in hand, he proceeded to stab Black in his shoulders, pressing the cold blade further and further into his skin until blood poured from his arms. With the third dagger, he held it against his throat to make the darker of the two listen.

As he continued to struggle, Whites grip on Blacks fingers tightened, causing the healing fingers to break once more.  
>"FUCK! YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted angrily, having more of his fingers broken just as they were starting to heal again.<br>"I know exactly what you were doing" he murmured with a deathly tone, with undertones of murderous intent.

"What's it to ya? She didn't fucking object" Black leered as he smirked triumphantly. "Is that so?" the jester knelt down to eye level with his partner, no light in his single crimson orb as he spoke with the widest of smirks.

_"But did SHE kiss you back?"_

Blacks smirk disappeared, and his face went blank. His planned retorts and snide remarks vanished and left him in a state of speechless shock.  
>White laughed darkly, moving his face closer to the second red heads. "Can't you see? Or is your head too full of shit and angst to realize something plain to see? She could never love someone like you. Impolite, piglike, scum of the earth and low beyond all measures. You don't level anywhere near the likes of her, let alone that piece of shit Hatter" pressing the blade into his skin, he gave a manaical chuckle.<p>

Blacks eyes widened in mild shock and in... What was this feeling?! "Now listen to me, you thorn in my side" White spoke with a gentle voice, but his tone remained cold and unfeeling. "You won't talk to her. You won't look at her. You won't even THINK about her, got it? She will NEVER love you."

Black seemed unswayed by his words as he glared up at him. "You can't just decide her feelings. You have to let her choose" he mumbled, as White cocked his head to the side. "My, how this mere girl has changed you... Since when do YOU care about her feelings?"

"Since I lost that card game to her" he replied

"Heeeeeh" White chuckled, his eyes gaining new light as he laughed and put the dagger away.

Releasing the wardens hand, he dusted off his jacket before sighing. "Oh, you dirtied my clothes. I'll need to change before tonight's performance~" he smiled, as Black looked to his healing hand, removing the mans daggers from his shoulders. "You're a fucking moron if you think I'm going to listen to you..."

White simply smiled a grin that would make the Cheshire cat himself jealous. "Don't you have some dinner to prepare?"

-x-

**THIS IS FAR TOO LATE AND I'M SO SORRY. BUT HERE.**


	12. Her Butler: Silently Changing

Black ended up cooking some abomination, resulting in Alice helping him cook something properly, before they all actually ate anything. Alice changed Blacks poor excuse of bandaging and put gauze on it as well to prevent further 'accidents' from happening, while White was smirking up at them all the while. When dinner time rolled around, there was not a single word to be said.

Alice poked about the food on her place, interest elsewhere as Black stared towards her, White continuing to eat. "If your head is up in space, you miss what happens back down here!" Black exclaimed.

"Earth to whore! Do you read?!" she waved a hand in front of her face before Alice finally snapped out of it. "What's wrong with you?" Black growled, as she stared blankly towards him, before finally coming to.

"Nothing... Just a lot on my mind is all... If you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself" she stood from her chair, placing the fork down. "Thanks for the food. Also, Black, I'm going to help you get clean"

"Hah? What was that?" stuffing his mouth with steak, he didn't pay much mind to what she said.

"If you get your wounded hand wet, the bandages and gauze will get moldy. So I'm going to help you wash your hair" she stated confidently. "Wait- WHAT?!" that caught his attention. It also caught Whites, as he finally spoke for the first time that evening.

"You know, I could always take care of that" he offered a sweet smile, his single eye flashing with mischievous intent.

"No White" Alice sighed, as Whites smile vanished into a look of confusion. "Why not, Miss Alice? Isn't it a better idea? Save yourself the trouble"

"But you're busy. You have a show in a few moments, don't you?"

"... While that may be true, I still-"

"Go, White"

The jester looked quite sad, but did as he was told, placing the utensils down and straightening his hat before heading to the Big Top. Black still sat there, looking beyond confused and bewildered.

"Y-Y-YOU MEAN YOU"RE GOING TO FUCKING-" his voice raised in pitch as she nodded, confirming his thoughts. She was going to bathe him.

-x-

"This is fucking ridiculous" the warden growled, as he began slipping off his uniform.

"Just let me know when you're in the bath!" Alice exclaimed from behind the door. In the actual bathroom, the red head kicked off his socks and shoes before unzipping his pants and unbuttoning his shirt.

He proceeded to grab a towel, as instructed, and wrapped it around his waist tightly. "There, I'm set" he growled, as she cautiously opened the door, peeking inside to make sure it was safe. Black frowned.

"Like what you see? Get in here, bitch" he growled, as Alice took in the sight of his body... It was lean, yet muscular. Not ripped, but still somewhat barely noticeably bulky.

There were multiple scars lining his back and sides. A lot of them looked painful, and most of his sides and ribs were bruised black and blue, much like his hand had been.

"You coming or what?" he questioned, as he climbed in the tub, keeping the towel about his waist. Alice shoved these thoughts aside as she walked in, closing the door behind them. "Ok, just keep that hand out of the water" she instructed, as the Joker sighed, averting his gaze to the side.

Alice was curious why he still wore his eyepatch, even in the bath. "Don't you want that out of your face?" she questioned, earning a head shake from the warden. "I'll start with your hair" she mumbled, as he turned towards the side so his back was facing her, giving her the best access to his hair.

With the small bucket of a cup she had, she scooped water from the bath and poured it over his head. He was quiet throughout this, keeping his hand out of the water as instructed.

Once she got his hair wet, she lathered shampoo through it.

He didn't react beyond making the occasional snide remark about the shampoos fragrance, and instead chose to keep his mouth shut the whole time, even as she rinsed him and put in the conditioner.

"There..." she sighed at last, getting the water through his dark hair, and getting the last of the conditioner. Black then proceeded to move on his own, trying to scrub the upper half of his body with one arm.

"I'll get going then... You still have a few more time loops to serve me after all" she stated confidently. "And when you're clean, report to my room please" she stated confidently, as he seemingly ignored her.

She rolled her eyes and started for the door before a soft voice came from back across the room.

"Thanks Alice..."

That itself made her turn about and look towards the figure who was sulking in the lukewarm bath water, back still facing her as he brushed his free hand through his hair.

"And I won't forget"

_**{{ I know it's short. But I wrote a Gray/Alice fic earlier and it's 4 AM and I'm tired. So have this short sort of fluff thing... I'm literally about to fall over and sleep. I'll do better chapter next time I promise. }}**_


	13. Her Butler: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Returning to her bedroom, Alice was in deep thought. Something about what Black had said set off an avalanche of thought about both him and his actions. She already knew he wasn't very cuddly on the outside. He wasn't too nice or charming, but he did have his points underneath it all. He was caring, appreciative, not as much of an ass. That was major.

Still, something about him seemed different. There was a barely noticeable change, a new air about him that was different before she won that game of cards. She felt differently for him as well... For some reason, she felt a longing to be with him... As if they were attatched. She was drawn to him, to his darkness. It offered a strange allure that made her want to know more, to be with him, to laugh with him... As strange as it seemed, she could almost say she was falling in love with the man. 'No, don't be stupid!' she thought to herself. 'You don't want to love! You're through with love!' she chanted in her head. As she circled the corner, she opened the door to her room, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello Alice~"

The jester sat at the edge of her bed, seemingly amused. "I was waiting for you to return. I was afraid you'd wandered off somewhere" he chuckled, as Alice closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here, White? Aren't you in the middle of a-"

"The show is over" he stated with a smile

His statement was so forward, so flat out that she couldn't even find the words to continue the conversation. The words she was forming died on her lips as she was left with her mouth agape. "R-Right..." she gave a short nod, as the jester raised a finger towards the large table at the far end of her room. "Would you mind fetching me my hat, Miss Alice?" he asked sweetly. "Ah, sure..." her reply was hesitant as she strode towards the large wooden table. Behind her, she could hear him lying back or lounging further onto her bed. "Tonight's show was rather extraordinary~ I've never seen a crowd so alive" he mused, as Alice lingered at the table, teal irises examining the clowns hat.

"Your circus is something everyone looks forward to... I know I do" she replied back, her fingers stroking the rough texture of his hat, tracing the gold linings to the small bells that hung at the tips. They chimed gently as she flicked them with her fingers. "You love my circus, Alice?" something about his voice sounded curious, yet empty at the same time. It also sounded closer, much closer. Deciding to hover no longer, she picked up the Jokers hat, turning on her heel, only to be caught off guard by White standing right behind her. She gave a short shriek of surprise as she dropped the hat, and backed herself into the table. Soon after, White followed, his hands resting against the polished wood as he caged Alice between his arms.

"W-White... You shouldn't scare me like that" she grumbled, her eyes meeting his single ruby one, which gleamed back down at her. "Oh, Alice. It was only a trick~ You've been with us for so long, and yet you don't understand how magic works~?" his voice was mocking, but masked with a smile and cheerful tone. "I am a magician after all~ We give people distractions while the real trick is happening elsewhere~ Just under their unsuspecting noses"

The atmosphere made a clear change from a light and airy one to a more cold and tense one, and Alice didn't like it one bit. "White, what are you doing...?"

"I simply wish to talk, Alice~" he leered, leaning in closer to her. "Alice loves my circus... Do you love living here with us?" he questioned- No, more like demanded. "O-Of course..." chills went down her spine. This side of White... She wasn't sure she liked it. "You don't plan to leave the circus, do you?" again, it came out as more of a demand, an order even. "The thought never crossed my mind..." that earned a twitch at the corner of the jesters mouth. "At least until now, hm?" his voice went down an octave, his single eye watching her, examining her carefully.

"White, what is this about?" she didn't dare break eye contact with him, something held her frozen...

"Stay with me" he demanded, leaning in closer towards her. "Don't leave us... No, don't leave me" Alice felt the hard wood against her lower back, preventing her from moving away. "It's rather simple, Alice... I'll be yours and you'll be mine." slowly, his hand reached out to brush her hair back behind her ear, exposing her neck. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss just below her ear. "And _only mine_" he whispered, his voice sickeningly sweet, oozing like honey, and it made Alice feel sick. Slowly, it came to her. Fear. That was what held her there. That same fear flashed through her eyes, as she was left speechless, her brain scrambling for appropriate words to say to him. "Don't fight me, Alice... Aren't you happy here? Wouldn't you prefer to stay where you are happiest? With the one who makes you happy?" his breath was hot against her neck, his words flowing out so smoothly. Alice felt her heart begin to accelerate and her face begin to burn. "Stay with me. Be mine, love me and only me..."

There was nothing she could say. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think coherently with his lips brushing against her skin like that. With his closeness, and the familiar smells on him. The scent of popcorn and candy floss, as well as the slight stench of blood hidden somewhere faintly in that mix. This must be Whites truer nature... And it scared her. She shook, feeling as if her knees would fall out from under her, and White picked it up almost immediately as her lips started to tremble. "Are you scared of me, Alice? Don't be..." his hand moved from her shoulder back to the table, his words growing softer. "You're a good girl after all..."

...

"I can't..."

Whites head snapped back, the corners of his eye twitching at her defiance. "Why not?" he questioned, as her eyes dropped to the brooch at his chest. "Black..." was all she could say. Her eyes were too fixated on the gleam of the gem, and her reflection inside of it. "He... I want to be with him. I want to remain by his side" she murmured, returning her gaze back towards him, with a new confidence in her voice. "That's why I can't be yours"

White didn't like it when he wasn't in control, and this flip didn't satisfy him at all... Yet he took a step back, slowly kneeling to pick up his hat. "Joker is still Joker. We're two sides of the same coin, if you pick one of us, you get us both..." he murmured, as he rested his hat on his head, fitting it on snugly. "I guess that means I'll just have to capture you another way" he turned from her, heading towards the door, before glancing back at her. She watched him, and he gaze her a small smile, before opening the door and closing it quietly behind him.

She stood there for a few seconds... A few minutes... Something about his words egged on her mind, and it seemed far too easy for him to just give up like that... And what was that? It didn't seem like typical White at all... Was he mad at her? She couldn't even tell anymore!

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, the scare nearly sending her through the ceiling.

"Oi, Alice you there? I'm coming in"


	14. Her Butler: Joker

_**God it's 5 AM... I must update... So here... It's only 896 words or so, but it's an update none the less... I also have something important to request of my readers, you'll see it down below. Enjoy this short, but sweet/informative update! And a thank you to my darling Harroe who has been literally giving me the strength to push through writers block with this story! **_

-x-

"Alice?"

The warden entered the bedroom slowly, as Alice took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Oi, what's wrong with you? On your period?" he questioned, as Alice shot him a glare. "No, it's nothing like that... I was just thinking..." her glare softened to that of a more puzzled expression, teal irises meeting her hands, which gripped the white of her apron.

Black watched her, his lone eye narrowing in suspicion. "Did that clown say something to you?" she cringed at that, catching his attention. While it was true, they were rather hard to decipher when trying to 'help' Alice, White was more... Manipulative. Cold. Unfeeling at times... Did he say something to mess her up?

"What's on your mind?" he questioned, taking a seat on the bed as well, focusing on her expressions - Her body language. The cringe already caught his attention, and whether or not it was serious or not, he was concerned. "White was here..."

That immediately caught his attention. "What happened? Did he do anything? Say anything?"

"He said he just wanted to talk" she felt her stomach churn. Something about that encounter didn't settle well with her at all, and couldn't place her finger on what had triggered this unsettling feeling. "What about?" Black urged. "He... He told me to stay with him. And to love him..." she murmured silently, Black listening as she told him what happened from the very beginning. He didn't nod or interrupt, but instead heard her out until the end... "I made it clear I wanted to remain with you..." Once she was finished speaking, there was a looming silence, followed by Black removing his hat from his head.

"Black...?"

"Typical" was all Black said, drawing the outsiders attention away from the cloth in her hand. "I don't follow..." Alices eyebrows knit together in confusion as Black let out a sigh. "Because you're fucking stupid" he stated bluntly, causing Alice to flinch. "Although you say you like it here, because that stupid clown bullied you, you want to leave, right?" he questioned, shoving her down onto the bed. "B-Black-?!"

"He had his turn... My turn now" he growled, as he grasped her wrist, keeping her down. She stared up at him, her face flushed red as he lingered over her. "Black...?" he raised an eyebrow, as he stared down at her lustfully, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "Don't you fucking dare think of leaving..." he growled, as he pressed another kiss to her jaw, then across her jawline. He loomed over her, his lips brushing softly against hers, but stopping so that they only touched ever so slightly.

"B-Black..." she breathed, as he pulled away to suck at the soft flesh of her neck. "Hm?" with a not so gentle bite, Alice gasped upon the roughness, but brushed it off as she tried to get her question out. "What is the connection between you and White...? You're not brothers..." Blacks eye twitched. "You're such a brat..." he sighed, releasing her from his hold. "No, we are not brothers. We're simply two sides of the same coin" he clarified, only causing Alice to grow more frustrated.

"That's what White said... Explain it more!"

"Pushy woman... We are Joker, we're not twins or brothers in any sort, a same yet different entity" he explained, raking his fingers through his hair. "We're one person, but we can coexist and live separately from each other. We even contrast each other, even from the names you're given us. Black and White. He runs a circus of free spirits, innocence and new beginnings. I run a prison of risks and foolish actions, recklessness and naivety... Why do you think it is you get lost in my prison so often?" he questioned. "We're two different aspects of one person, one being... You can't remain by only one of us. By remaining by my side, you also choose to remain at his side as well"

Alice slowly nodded, the information slowly piecing together with Whites words from before. He was right. She couldn't have one without the other. The foul mouthed warden who remained inside the mask on gentlemanly clowns belt was the same card in the deck as the one that remained with it. She couldn't love one without the other... She couldn't singly love either Black or White. It was a package deal... There was no Black or White to love, only Joker.

"Oi... Don't space out when I'm talking to you!"

Alices' attention snapped back to the warden, who stood in a brightly colored outfit- A ringmasters outfit. "WHITE?!" she exclaimed, only for the Joker to click his tongue in annoyance. "It's still me, brat" he spat, as he removed the hat from his head. "It's my turn to take that idiots shift at the circus..." turning to the door. "Black... About what I said..."

"It's alright" there was the faintest hint of affection in his voice as he spoke, but he kept a cold poker face throughout. "Joker and I are the same entity. How Joker feels for you- No, how that clown feels for you... How Joker feels about you, reflects my own emotions as well..."

-x-

_**Well, there's that. Ta'da!**_

_**Now. Two years ago when I started this story, I thought of making it just a single story with a sweet ending... Given what I know now, there's a single question that will determine the soon coming ending of this story. **_

_**Would anyone at all actually be interested in a sequel story to this one? **_

_**I can't guarantee the same comedic concept, but it will definitely be something new and I'll work with what I can given how little is actually known about Joker... But your opinions and wants will determine how this current story will end. If you're interested, let me know in the reviews! Let me know what you thought, and I look forward to updating the next chapter soon! **_

_**Thank you for your continued support after all these years! I look forward to updating more before I go off to college, so please bear me to the bitter end! Thank you!**_


	15. Her Butler: One And Only

Time had finally ran out. The designated time for the bet between the warden and the outsider ran its course, and the warden was soon back in the prison in his black suit. And the outsider was back in the kitchen, cleaning leftover dishes and silverware from this mornings breakfast. The words spoken to her that time still weighed down on her mind as she took the dirty plate and submerged it in the warm soapy water, using the rougher side of the sponge as she scrubbed the grime of egg and spinach from the surface. Noticing the water was growing to a chilled lukewarm, she turned the knob and allowed more water to flow into the sink.

How could she love one but not the other? After all, they were the same person- Whether she understood the circumstances or not, it was still hard for her mind to settle knowing that loving one of them including loving the other. Her hand halted in it's movements as she stared wordlessly into the water, her thumb stroking over the smooth white face of the plate, an audible squeak of her flesh against the newly cleaned dishware ringing in her ears. 'It... Doesn't make sense' she thought. 'Loving one means to love the other as well...' frankly, it sounded like some form of curse- and she was sure to most people, it could damn well be.

Suddenly, she felt something warm running down the lower front of her dress, her train of thought derailing upon realizing that the sink was now overflowing with water. Her hand instinctively rose to the knob in order to stop the flow, dropping the plate and sponge as water flowed over the edge to the floor below, drenching the front of her dress in the process. Aquamarine eyes met the soaked floor beneath her feet before a tired sigh escaped her lips. She would have to get that mopped up- but a change in clothes would also be nice before she did so. In the end, she decided to clean the mess first before getting changed. Getting changed only to have the new set get wet was a waste.

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, the outsider fell back arms out straight as she hit the mattress. "How should I face them after all this..." she murmured softly into the air. Alice felt her eyes grow heavy, and slowly fall closed. 'Just for a moment' she thought. 'I just need a moment to rest my eyes... And my mind'. She felt exhausted, and she felt she couldn't face the two red heads before she knew what she was getting herself into. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

"Alice...? Hey, wake up!"

That voice... Smooth and somewhat cheerful, thick with a honey sweetness. Slowly, her eyes forced themselves open, her vision blurred as she urged her arms to move. Blinking a few times, her sights set on a familiar face, ears picking up the sweet chime of bells. "White...? Why are you here?" her voice was low and groggy. He extended a hand to her, which she took gratefully as he helped her up into a standing position. "I came to check on you. I had heard you weren't feeling too well!" he offered her that same smile- a mask to hide true intentions, and she knew it well enough. He always wore this smile.

"I... I'm just tired" she replied softly, brushing some hair from her face. "I think once I get moving, I'll feel fine"

"Well, if I had known it was only that, I would have let you sleep longer! My apologies" his hand rose to his forehead, fingers raking through his hair. "It's no big deal..." even though she felt tired, she remained on edge. Even though she knew better, she knew they were the same person, it still didn't make it easier for her to accept it all. "Is something wrong, young lady? You look quite alarmed" Alice paused, before shaking her head. "I just had a weird dream..."

The jester examined her closely, his lone eye narrowing, as if searching through her thoughts. When he did that, it felt discomforting- yet she didn't dare turn her gaze aside. "Come with me" he finally spoke after a long silence, turning on his heel before heading to the door, beckoning for her to follow. Alice hesitated, before finally following behind him. "Where are we going?"

"To the ring! I have an act I want to show you!"

Taking a seat, the ringmaster smiled from the center, beckoning the workers to begin this new act. While she was paying attention, her mind was currently trying to decipher this new attitude of his- It seemed far different from what she had seen when they talked previously.

_'Joker and I are the same entity'_

The gruff tone of the warden sounded once more, as her thoughts drifted away from the act to the same thoughts that had been on her mind for many loops now. Why was she thinking so hard about all of this...? Was the concept of their existence causing this much distress in her mind?

_"How Joker feels about you reflects my own emotions as well"_

No. It wasn't that they were actually one being- It was that, whether she liked it or not, they took two forms of that same being. And to like one would mean liking the whole. Was it wrong of her to only like one half of a whole man? No- It wasn't that she only liked half, she liked them both, but loving them both...? Was that truly possible? The more she thought about it, the more distressed she felt. Technically, it made sense right? If he really was just one man, it was fine! But the fact they were split into two brought up issues with her own morals.

"Young Lady?"

Her head jerked up and back to attentiveness, only to see the ringmaster leaning against the edge of the ring with a puzzled expression. "After all the time I spent working on that routine, I guess if it wasn't entertaining enough to hold your attention, I should do a few revisions" he turned to the troupe before cupping his hands over his mouth. "Break! Revisions in 20!" with that, most of the faceless responded, and emptied from the tent. "Alice, we need to talk~"

The outsider nodded, suspicions growing as he offered her a hand. Standing from her chair, she circled the row and took it, soon finding herself up and over the rail into the ring. "You've been spacing out constantly... Would you mind telling me what's on your mind?" he asked, his hands resting against his hips as he smiled warmly. The brunette kept her mouth firmly shut. She couldn't tell him the truth, but he could easily tell when she was lying... He really took a brilliant liking to liars. His suddenly seemed much closer than he was before, as his eye met hers with an intense gaze. "You know... It's been awhile since I've seen you smile" Their surroundings blurred into a messy swirl of bright colors and dark tones, like a mix of light fun and an eerie darkness hidden beneath it all. Alice forced her eyes closed, and opened them once more, the ringmaster still there with his head cocked to the side. They were still in the circus... Right? Everything had gotten eerily silent before.

"I wish you would smile for me again..."

"White..." her voice squeaked out, as her hands gripped the hem of her dress. "You said you wanted to know what was on my mind. But you cannot simply pry into someones train of thought!"

"I don't recall prying~ But you admit now that there is something on your mind~?"

Shit, he got her... She clenched her teeth, and looked to the ground. The bastard either knew all along, or just threw a worm out only for her to take the bait. "I just don't understand..." she finally gave in. White had a strange way of speaking, he knew just what to say to have her open up so easily to him. She never even realized it at first. The jesters face softened, his smile turning to a thin line. "You mean you can't accept it" he stated, her head snapping up immediately. "Wha-"

"You understand, though, that acceptance is an important" he folded his arms across his chest, nodding with a smile. "In our case, we are to accept your own flaws~ Your indecisiveness, your insecurity, your thoughts and morals~"

"Your goddamn sister complex" another voice rang clear through the circus, Alices head following it to it's source. The warden walked to his counterpart, his hands also folded across his chest as he scowled bitterly. "Your damn preaching about how precious life is" the jester propped his elbow on the wardens shoulder, leaning against him as his other hand pressed down on his hip. Black could only growl in response as Alice went silent. "You can't just pick the things you like about someone. You have to take the bitter things that come with it"

Alice looked from Black to White wordlessly, trying to find her voice. Things were slowly starting to piece together- Picking one of them would be unfair. To only love pieces of a man would not be a healthy love, and to ignore the rest of it would cause great distress for both she and the Jokers. Loving them both was loving Joker, the sole being they together made. And the more she thought about it, the warmer she felt. Whether it was Black cooking in the kitchen or White spending time with her, even during his busy schedule. Black was a strong type with a good heart, as White was twisted, yet always willing to aid her or comfort her. They had so many traits and quirks, she loved them all for how individual it made them- Throughout this period of time, as strange and nonsensical as it had been, she grew close to both of them. She loved parts of both of them, making it not a love of individual halves, but of one entire whole- She loved Joker. And she knew he was right.

"Well?" both of them questioned, one smiling while the other rolled his eyes. "You're right..." she replied, feeling a surge of courage course through her as she spoke. "I've... I've been foolish. I thought I had to choose- I thought I could only love one of you" she stated. "But I realize now there is no choice... I understand that you are one. You are Joker..."

They both seemed to grin at that. "We meant it before... When we told you we loved you" both White and Black moved now, circling the outsider like sharks, slowly closing in on her and enveloping her with their arms. Love is about acceptance... "Do you accept that...?" She could swear she only felt two arms about her... But she thought she could hear both voices fine... Or was it one voice? "Yes... I accept it" she accepted their feelings, she accepted their individual traits, she accepted him... She accepted not White nor Black, but him... Only him... "So... You will say those words then...?" the voices whispered into her ear softly, melting together with a soft whisper of her name. "Alice.." a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she beamed up at the man, the one and only Joker.

"I love you... Joker"

-x-

FINALLY. AFTER THREE YEARS. I HAVE REACHED THE FINISH LINE.

*Falls flat on face*

I know this seems rushed, but... Yeah it's kinda rushed;; Sorry about the piss poor quality of that ending OTL But the acceptance is definitely symbolic here! It leaves me with a great start for the short sequel! It's loosely based off of the Stage For Two end in Dia- Where they become one person and whee~

To all my dear readers who have either discovered this through my spontaneous updates or long time readers who were with me before, thank you so much for your reviews and support! I've decided that I will in fact be writing a sequel to this story! It won't be too long, maybe 5-10 chapters tops, but we'll see what happens! I move into Uni in three weeks, and I have no idea what my schedule will be like... But I'll try to not take three years with that sequel!

But please! Let me know in inbox or reviews what you want to see more of! It makes me happy to see people enjoy my writing! As always, thank you for your continued support and I'll see you next time!


End file.
